Heroes Last Resort
by recon12
Summary: M for language and violence.An admiral from the futures brings his fleet back in time to destroy the sailor scouts. why Ranma is suffering from a lack of self. can he pull it together save the scouts and show what he is made of. find out. unknown parin
1. the begining

DISCLAIMER: all rights, copyrights, ditto rights, implied rights, etcetera are owned by the original owners of such. Rated T for swearing and mild violence

NOT A FUKU FLICK! IF YOU ARE WOUNDERING. STILL has to deal with Ranma's female side though. But never before has it been seen like _**this!**_

WARNING THIS STOY IS A MASSIVE AU THE SAILOR SCOUTS TAKES PLACE IN Nerima, Tokyo, Japan FOR THIS STORY RANMA AS MANY OTHERS KNOWS IS WHERE RANMA LIVES.

Ranma takes place after herb. Sailor moon takes place after series I am adding characters from my own universe that I created.

It has been some time since I last wrote a story. But I'm back at least long enough to get my next stories first chapter out. What a story I have. I have created an outline for it and will create a interesting tale. Well that is the hope. The story will be told from multiple charters pov. The main ones will be Ranma's, **Usagi Tsukino, and one of my own characters **Admiral Han Hero. Now own to the story.

Ranmas story is after herb fight

Sailor moon after end of series

Both will take place in 2010 for ease of righting.

() others speaking to current main character

{} dream world

[] explains things

Names meaning girl's name **Atsuko** Japanese origin, and its meaning is "child of profound emotions".

**Kiko** is a variant of **Keiko** (Japanese), and the meaning of Kiko is "be glad; rejoicing child".

**Ranma's pov**

It's hard to believe I came so close forever being locked in that form. No one seems to care. No one seems to think it could really harm me. But that's just it. I was petrified. I had for a sec a mere split second thought I would be stuck in this form for the rest of my days. Yet that was not what terrified me the most. It was the fact that I would become what I have come to believe that as a woman I would be weak and that my enemy's would deatf me easily that I wouldn't get to be with the woman that I love. That at this Moment I would become worthless to everybody.

As Akane comes closer to me telling me its lunch time, all I seem able to do is nod and walk away in a daze. As I walk to the roof I pass by my classmates as if I they were nothing but ghost.

When I looked down at my food I seemed to see my life in every grain of rice. Every piece as pour a little sauce. Watching it drip down upon the rice. I see my old life reflection as if it was melting away in the flow of time.

I know in a few weeks time I will probably put this behind me like everything else in my life. It is after all the only real way for me to move forward and that every now and again I will come to think about it. But still this out of everything in my life that has acquired I will say is the most difficult thing I will have to swallow.

Even if I know this is what I shall do that this is what I must do to continue to coexist happily besides my beloved I will still be forced to struggle with its weight.

For the rest of school all I was able to do was stare blackly outside unable to even sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what if I had lost. If I had been trapped what would have become of me. But still I **Had **won. Dam it why is this bugging me why am I even still thinking about this. It's so out of character for me so why. Why must I be bothered so?

Akane suddenly appears in front of me. (Ranma schools out… Ranma… Ranam…. are you… ok?) I stare at her for a moment before what she says seems to finally faze me. I tell her I'm fine and leave.

I start to walk around town. Why I'm doing this I notice the clouds getting darker, lighting flashing and hear Thunder which starts to call out loudly in the not so far out distance. This makes me realize that it will start to pour heavy rain down upon me in no time.

This train of thought of course makes me go back to that near permanent experience. Dam….kind of figured it would take someone I know dyeing to get me this depressed. Dam….

It starts to rain on me soon enough. This of course leads to the curse activating. After wondering around for another ten minutes or so I think. I come upon an ice cream store.

I shrug my shoulders and go in ordering some hot chocolate and a little ice cream. I didn't bother putting on the cut act but I still got an extra scoop with the guy saying he thinks I could use it to help cheer up. Well I think that is what he said any way wasn't paying that much attention to him.

I then found a booth in the back and sat down slowly eating my ice cream and drinking my hot chocolate. Till some strange girls came up to me and asked if I mined sharing since the rest of the seats were taken. I looked around and notice that the place had become most full and I was now sipping on cold hot chocolate. I told them they could and to just not pay me any heed.

**Usagi Tsukino's pov**

I and my friends came into one of my favorite ice cream stores to escape that nasty storm and to enjoy some triple scoop action. Besides it has been at last a week since I was last here.

After we ordered some ice cream I finally notice that all the booths were taken. That is all unless you don't count that last one with the sad looking pigtail girl is at. Hmm... Maybe I and my friends could help cheer her up and maybe even make a new friend at the same time.

As I asked her if she wouldn't mind me and my friends sitting with her. But as I was doing this I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched. I looked around and saw three strangely acting girls one whistling why another's reading a news paper upside down and the last looking around as if to say I don't see anything. Odd is all I could say to that.

Well back to the strange girl and ice cream. Yeah ice cream! As we talked I noticed that Ami had her computer out and that it was running. That in itself isn't that strange but what was strange was how she seemed to be glued to it. That it was pointing right at the depressed girl. Who seemed to emit some kind of ancient power was really weird. If Setsuna hadn't said that there was no more enemies I would suspect that the hoe eyes turning red and hair turning silver for a sec was a sign that she wasn't human. But she did so it was probable a trick of my eyes hopefully.

We get up to leave after trying to get the girl to open up to us. But to no avail to my great displeasure. I then think of something to say to her as if it was what I was suppose to say to her at this moment in time. I say emotions can lead to great power or they can lead to great suffering. Which path you choose to take could end up being yours or another's last choice.

As I walk away my friends stare at me for a moment then the girls decided to then give chase to catch up to me. Asking what that met and why I said that to that girl before leaving. I explain that I felt as if that was what I was supposed to say to her then and only to her. What it met well I think I will let them figure out first if they can before I give it away that is.

Ranma's pov

As the girls left I couldn't help but feel as if they where some kind of royalty. Hmm… that is weird but I will half to think about it later. Now to try and figure what that strange looking girl had met. It could mean a few different things or nothing at all which is very unlikely. She didn't seem the type of girl to do that to someone.

I started to leave and as I walked out I noticed my finances' trying to be unseen. Intresting. I think it's time to loss them. Well now that the storm had cleared and all. That I wanted to think privately that is.

So I walk out and start heading down a street. I then turned down an ally way and quickly hide in the dumpster there. Soon I hear running feet and the sudden stopping right outside. I hear them arguing who gave them away till they diced to stop fighting and look for me. Shampoo and Ukyo took to the roofs heading in opposite directions why Akane headed straight on well that is at least my guess. Since Akane prefers the ground. Well I will wait hear for 10minutes then leave to be on the safe side.

**Well after that I head to the park to hang out for a few hours and see if I can sort this info out or not. A few hours pass. With my thinking continued to run in circles. I decide a small nap is necessary.  
**

**{Sergeant Atsuko pov** **Men hold the line! Don't let a singal Yoma get past you. You hear me not even ONE! Sir yes sir! Good now fight! As laser fire ran upon use and tank rounds descending upon us. We all knew that are deaths were approaching. Even with me and all my power could not save us now.** **I could only fight as my fellow soldiers died before me. as there screams of pain deafen my ears. As there burning flesh consumed my nostrils. As I watched their bodies lay ripped apart their image permanently burned to my eyes. I began to know. What real war really was?}** **Holly shit! What was that!... As I slowly rose from my light slumber I had to catch my breath. As my senses came back I found out I was covered in sweat and that the sun was almost down. Well what I could see through the clouds of it anyways. I tried to remember every detail of that …dream and what it could mean. Never mind the fact that I was some military chick in it. What the fuck was up with that battle and what the fuck was going on.** **At that moment my stomach deiced to let me now that it hadn't eaten for some time and wanted food. Fine I told my stomach I would go back to the Tendos and get something to eat and maybe figure out what that dream met.** -Admiral Han Hero pov **The battle of crystal Tokyo took place only last week and still its fall burns for the sailor scouts. But I can't say the Gallian government is doing much better. It's pretty said really that it has come to this. The president has given a go on mission Eve. But still I can't hope but wonder if it will work. We have had some real big misses with magic in the past. Even if it is intergraded with our tech and has worked fine in simulations but if this messes up we will lose this war.** ** Well hear go's nothing all remaining ships of the **Gallian militia fleet **please prepare for to activate Eve. I repeat prepare to activate Eve. Now that that is done let's just hope a mere militia will be up to this important task. Dam the regular army fleet for getting wiped out. Well they did save us. All ships ready… engage Eve. [Eve is a time travel devise that was developed by the Gallian government with some components from crystal Tokyo. As a last resort type weapon to send the remaining fleet back in time.] I hope we are doing the right thing here. If this succeeds there will not be any Senshi left. ** **As my small fleet of 15 space cruisers 2 carriers and my own flagship made our way through I remembered a friend once saying whatever I do don't mess with her domain for it will back fire on me. Dam it. She is probably going to pull something now. Shit! I should have remembered early. Well there is a small chance she won't… SIR! We have a flex in the eve system. Kiko is detection an outside force. And …shit! All ships prepare for … sir it's too late we are already entering the vortex. Well this is going to hurt in the morning whatever happens.** **When we reappeared I had the ships A.I. aka Kiko run a diagnostic on all systems. She found all systems green expect Eve was having a major malfunction. Figures. Kiko figure out when we are. Give me a moment I will hack into the nearby satellites to find out. That is at least a good sign that we are still within range of target. I hope. Sir we appear to be in the year 2010** **Ok only a few years off no big deal but still I am getting a bad feeling about this. Kiko see when the scouts fully started to mature into their powers. Checking…2010 sir after they defeated an opponent called Galaxia. This could be most troublesome. ** **Fine deploy the android infiltrators in the scouts home town. See if we can't create some kind of monster to lore them out with. On another note start plan valkyria. Are you sure sir? Just do it. It's hard finding good help these days.** **Well that's it for the first chapter kind of slow but it is only the first chapter and is really nothing but set up. Well tell me what you guys think of it so far. I will try and get the next one out next week and that one will have the first fight in this flick. I know that the characters seem really oc but hey it is a really big au after all. I would like to say I am really against having any of my stories have Ranma locked one way or the other. So no lock. Plus remember Ranma and sailor moon are COMDEYS so expect random thrown in humor later. Just not a lot right now. People forget that I think a lot. **


	2. dark times

DISCLAIMER: all rights, copyrights, ditto rights, implied rights, etcetera are owned by the original owners of such.

This chapter will explain more on what is going on. This chapter will start off a little dark this is your warning.

() others speaking to current main character

{} dream world

[] explains things

**Ranma pov **

I keep dreaming the same dream. It just keeps happening. No matter where I go. No matter what I do before bed. It's always the same. I always end up waking up covered in sweet. Why seeing my dead comrades all around me. Some had parts of their heads blown off from laser fire some with huge holes in their chest but all of them blooded dead and asking why. Why did I not save them? I even started to see it them why awake. I started to get paranoid. I started to even hear there cries for help. After two weeks of this I was really starting to question my own sanity. But still I am Ranma Saotome and I never lose. Even if it is all in my head I won't lose.

Akane and the others started to notice how jumpy I was starting to get a ever shadow I tense and got ready to fight. She even told me she heard me shouting once to some rocks to take cover that we got incoming. To think it all started with that dumb dream about me as Sergeant Atsuko.

When Akane came over to me asking if I was alright I told her I was fine just fine. I just needed to go and think by myself. I didn't even notice the worried look she shout me as I walked off to who knows where.

At that time I was so gone in to my own thoughts I didn't notice the sun had gone down and I was now in a vacant lot. Nor did I notice a red fox with a strange golden terra on its head enter. But when the thing spoke in its commanding voice I turned around so fast to face it I couldn't even see straight for a sec. fox (Ranma do you wish to know what that dream you're having means? Do you wish for it to stop?) Yes, I do but how do I know you're not just another hallucination. Hmmm tell me that will you? For the last time I checked animals can't talk not even if people are cursed to turn into one.

The fox merrily replied Ranma can a figment hurt as he walked over and bit my leg. Can a figment tell you things about a past that seems more real more fulfilling then your current one and last can a figment scare you like I do? He said this as a monster of shadow appeared in front of me lunging at me only to disappear at the last moment. I replied yes to all but the first one.

He laughed out loud saying I suppose so. But tell me what if I showed you a life of glory a life where you had real honest to god power a life of beautiful war. When he said war I flashed back to the since where I was looking at my comrade's dead body and couldn't help but say war is nothing more than complete chaos. That only war can you see so many die before you knowing you could be the next to fall any second from now.

At that he laughed and said now Ranma we both now you love the smell that comes from it. As we both now, that you can't help but crave it. Even after all these years you're still practicing the art of war not really knowing why. Not caring either just doing. That is what makes you so right for the mantel. You're as addicted to war as are master maybe even more if that is possible.

NO! I am NOT addicted to WAR! You here ME! I practice the art to PROTECT the weak. Plus I would never KILL! a martial artist would never do such a THING! NEVER! So then Ranma you still don't want to accept that part of you? Fine but you will when the time comes you will. When you do I will be there to see it.

Whatever you say you hallucination whatever you say. Just leave me alone. (Now now ranma don't be like that after all I still haven't told you about your dreams and what they mean as well as a way to stop it.) I… am listening fox go on.(superb truly a grand choose Ranma.)

**Admiral Han Hero pov **

Kiko update me own my monster? Is it done and does it resemble a yoma?(sir it is ready but the scientist want to point out that its creation was rather difficult and required a lot of more resources than had been first thought required.) I understand tell them to see if they can fix the problem for later creations. (Sir Later creations?) We need to see how powerful the sailor scouts really are before we fully engage them.(why don't we just destroy the city with a aero bombardment. Why waste resources on these creatures?) Plenty of innocent life's have been scarifies as is I don't want more blood on my hands then required that is all. Besides we can bombard them any time why not at lest test them and have some fun why we get eve functioning again? (Understood and what about the monster?)

Hmmm. Are the androids in position yet? (There craft has all ready landed an is cloaked they will be in position in five minutes sir.) Good send the monster down and have it start its ram page why it gathers people's life force to make the scouts think it is just another yoma attack.

**Usagi Tsukino's pov**

I know Pluto said after Galaxy that would be it for the big badies out there so why am I getting this doom feeling. Like something is coming something powerful. I don't know nor do I like it one bit. Maybe I should ask Ami what she thinks after school. I am not sure if it will help or if she will even know but still there is the off chance she felt it too and has looked into it may be with her computer? Or it could just be me being paranoid I just don't know but I have to hope that is what I am being or this is going to get bad really bad.

Though we haven't had a Yoma attack in some time so just maybe… yeah that has to be it I am just being paranoid and you now I think I just need to relax. Maybe I will get Mamoru to take me out to forget this how bad feeling. That I think will work.

Well nothing to do then than catch some zzz before the next teacher get here and listen to my fellow classmates run as someone screams Yoma. Stupid Yoma right when I was thinking that we had seen the last of them.

I look at my fellow scouts and we get up and leave to find a place to transform why the rest of our class goes to check it out. We transform and then go to the roof to get in position.

When we get there we see a green skin Yoma with a rocket launcher and flamethrower connected to its shoulders? It was launching rockets at the school and stealing people life force. We gave are speak and attacked. The Yoma just laughed at us and consternated fire on us. We had to scatter why all the Yoma did was stand there why are attacks hit a force field?

Ami I called what do you got on that thing? It's very odd my reading are getting that it's like the first Yoma we fought but is also reading a generator powering its tech which it has inside it like it was fused together. If that makes you ponder get a hold of this the force field is some kind of tech not part of the Yoma's ability.

At this I had to raise an eye brow and wonder if my bad feeling from earlier was right and we are facing something new something very deadly. I told Ami why don't we just all attack at once and see if that can overpower it. She looked at me surprise I had come up with such a plan but shrugged and we told the other under her mist attack blinded the monster and soon as it was cleared we attacked. It destroyed its shield we finished it rather fast after that. But when it died two things happen that hadn't before one the monster turned to green goo and two the weapons on it as well as the generator self destructed. We had to wonder what had just happen and what this might mean for our future.

Android pov

Sir the data has been collated sending it now.

Well this is it for part 2 of arc one tune in next time to discover what Ranma's past in tales what Admiral Han Hero is planning to do with the sailor scouts data. Next time on Heroes last resort Please review.


	3. dark times 2

Sorry I took so long updating this I ended up reweighting this chapter three times. This one explaining the lest yet fulfilled more to the plot then the others. So I hope you guys enjoy took a lot more effect to Wright than it should have.

**(Ranma pov)**

The fox he told me everything about some distance past about some silver Millennium which was ruled by some moon kingdom. They were nothing but a byproduct of the Golden Millennium. I was the last descendent of the golden millennium and was the only one able of taking up some mantel. I think he called it… the mantel of demons. Yeah, that and how it was the first magical enhancement device ever created. At this part in his story he handed me some weird collar like thing said if I choose to be the last demon warrior that all I have to do was put this thing around my neck and say Shinigami consume everything.

He also said I would be able to stop my nightmares by becoming the last demon warrior. Whatever that is. But for a hallucination he did make a weird type of since. As I ran on this thought I couldn't help but wonder was I more sleep deprave than I thought. Was I just creating these things to help me to make since of this? Was I becoming insane or is this all real and I just can't expat it. I just don't know.

As soon as he finished telling me what he wanted that fox just vanish into the darkness' and disappeared. After that I decide what the hell why not maybe If I wasn't hallucinating then this stupid looking collar thing will stop those stupid dreams once in for all. Right?

The next day

When I woke, it was to Akane dumping cold water on me and saying get up Ranma or you're not getting breakfast. At those magical words I decide to forget the rude awaking to the ideas of Kasumi's great cooking. Then before I could run down there Akane said something that stopped me at the door. I turned around and asked her to repeat herself and with a glare and annoyance clear in her voice said what's up with the collar. What are you a perverted dog now? I couldn't believe it one it worked to it was real? How? Why? These where the questions I had. But no answer would come to mind. I had to feel it to make sure what I had just heard spoken wasn't a mistake. Wasn't some mishearing on my part?

As my hands felt it. I was reminded of how it had looked the night before. a slim black leather binding with a ruby right in its center. She repeated again what she had already said this time with irritation than annoyance for not being answered. All I could reply with was that it was nothing she needed to know about.

At this she got mad an hit me with a nearby lamp. I looked at her said ouch and fell down. Face first. She just walked away after that.

When I got up I had to touch it again to reconfirm that the thing was real. Weird was all I was able to think. Then it hit me I slept without the nightmares. This thing is weird to ware and I would rather not. But if this stupid thing is the reason to be gone with it so be it.

When I went down stairs to eat breakfast everybody stopped to look at me. I said what? Do I have something on my face or something? Nabiki was the one to reply what's with the collar Ranma. Just felt like putting it on. I look at Akane expecting to still see her pissed off. But only saw a curios expression. Hmmm I wonder why she gave me that look.

I ate like usually got some hot water then took off for school with Akane trailing behind. Nabiki had left a few minutes before anyways. Genma, Soun and Kasumi just pretended that they hadn't seen a thing.

When me and Akane we a little ways out she asked me why I still had the collar on for. I told her I just felt like it. She tried to press me but I just started to run with her trailing behind.

**(Fox's pov)**

Master everything is going to plan the boy has taken the weapon. Now it is only a matter of time before he uses it.

_Good Fey this news pleases me. keep tabes on him make sure he activates it at the right time._

Yes my master. I will.

Ranma your destiny is sealed. You will be the one to bring the world back to the darkness.

**(Admiral Han Hero pov) **

Update Kiko. (The surveillance androids data has allowed us to create the next generation of are yoma. It is ready to deploy at your command.) Good did the scientist fix that problem from first generation on resources consumption? (Not yet sir) I see… same plan as last time just change location. We need to see how fast they react this time. (Aye sir)

**(Usagi Tsukino's pov)**

We had a meeting after that last Yoma but only the inner sailor scouts had should up. It's not too surprising if I think about it. Yet it's still the point of the matter. I wonder if the outer scouts now anything at all. Unless they think I was just calling them to get them to take me shopping since, Mamoru was out of money again! That must be it. Well I know how to solve this I can just go over there and ask them after I stop at the arcade of course.

As I walked over to the arcade I remember what Ami said about the data she had collated on this new Yoma. That it was like someone had made it without magic. I don't understand what she met by it but still it's something to look at.

Even after her telling me that my fillings of a great darkness approaching has only gotten stronger and I don't think it's from these new Yoma either.

When I can in site of the arcade I saw another Yoma there but a boy was fighting it. He was doing things that should not have been possible for a normal human yet he was going head to head with the thing. I stayed there for a second memorize by the fight before coming crashing back to realty when the hug monster finally got a hit on him sending him back probably with some burns since he used a laser.

At that I transformed did a fast speech and attacked. This one also had shields but was armed with a laser attached to its left arm and a sword to its right. Why also where some kind of weird armor too. The creature was faster than the last one too. I needed to finished this fight fast to so I could heal that boy but at this rate I would need to hit it with far more power than I should since it was just me and if I healed him on top of it. I would be rather drained. Dang I hope I can do this without going all out. I should have called the other scouts before coming to this guy's aid. But if I did that he probably would have been killed.

**(Fey's pov)**

We see a red fox next to the down and burnt body of Ranma. Who was lying in the hole that his charred body had just made. Though the wall of the arcade.

Come Ranma is that all you have to offer? Is that all you could do. You didn't even touch it. You are pathetic and to think you are the last true air to the demon warriors. That's a laugh! You're nothing but a weakling, nothing but trash.

"…that thing is to strong it has some kind of energy field I can't get throw, no matter what I do." If you think things like that then I soppse you wouldn't be able to. But if you are willing I could tell you how to defeat it. How to win! " then do it already tell me." do you want power. "yes…" will you be a a death god of War! "no" then… wait what did you say I will not be your death god. But I will take that power you had spoke of. That was when Ranma grabed the fox by its throat and said "tell me fox how do I gain this power." Say Shinigami will all to nothing. " this better not be a trick or you will pay." I would never do such a thing to you. "Shinigami will all to nothing"

**(Ranam pov)**

When I said those words I felt darkness come to me. It seemed to eat at my very soul like it was trying to consume me. I felt as if my body was trying to take all the worlds pain in. yet at the same time I felt as if I was gaining a power dark as it was. I never even notice the change of genders from the pain or what was happening to what I was wearing. All I notice was the darkness and the power.

**(Usagi Tsukino's pov)**

But as I thought that a great and powerful force I felt from behind me where that guy should be. No was what I thought for I believe a powerful dark creator had just appeared. I jumped back to the creatures side to see what was coming and still be able to see if the Yoma was going to attack me or not. All I say at first was smoke. Then the figure started to apper . it started to look like a girl.

Stay tone for next time were you finally get to see what Ranma finally looks like as well as see what kind of power she has.


	4. Ranma's Insanity

this one will probably be my shortest chapter for this story the others will be longer.

**(General pov)**

We see a red headed woman with glowing red eyes. She has red tattoos covering her. Some of these tattoos are two red lines coming down her cheeks. Her hair is down but healed back by a black bandanna that rests on her head. She is also wearing a black body armor that covers her chest, stomach and back. Under the body armor she where's a sleeves black shirt. She has back gloves on that have a piece of metal on the back painted red. Why having what looks like a demon rising from flames tattooed to her right upper arm. For her legs she has a black metal armor skirt, with black armor boots to boot. Why having a claymore attached to her back. When she looks up she takes a deep breath then breaths out. She slowly takes her claymore off her back with one hand. Never blinking, just staring at the Yoma.

The Yoma realizing that this new threat was going too attack her face on, why staring with an unreadable expression. Sailor moon just watched not letting her guard down preparing to counter if either or decided to engage her.

At some unknown signally the Yoma and Ranma charged forward. The Yoma started firing its laser. Why Ranma just using the back of her hand redirected it or dodged. She quickly closer the gap Ranma remembering the force shield just healed out her left hand why running where a red magic circle appeared and just before she came in contact blasted it overloading its shields and with a swing her claymore cut of the arm with the laser. Charging pass it after she did it. Ten feet away turned around prepare to charge it yet again. The monster took its other arm with the sword and charged her swinging in a vertical arc. With her dodging it then cutting its other arm off.

**(Ranma's pov)**

I look at the monster in front of me. I watch it as its green blood drips from its missing limbs. It knowing its fate is sealed. Yet it stares at me with no fear Just plan determination. I can respect that. Too bad I must kill it to save the civilians life. I look it right in the eyes and say die with honor for you have earned it. At this the Yoma charges me I smile then cut it in half.

**(Sailor moon)**

What the… what is she. Why did she say it earned honor before killing it. I don't get it. I need to talk with her see what's going on. As I approach her I get that feeling as if she was evil. She turns towards me with those glowing red eyes of hers. I ask who she was what was she, where she came from, and what her purpose here was. She smiles and says "name? I gust you can call me fire soul. The other questions you will need to figure out yourself." Right then I see lighting and fire shoot at her from each of her sides. And here Ami scream for me to get away from her. She is evil. All the newly named read head fire soul does is raises her hands to block both attacks.

After both attacks hit all that was left was smoke rising from her hands. That was when not only the inner sailor scouts were there but the outers to. They surrendered her. They told me to get back and let them handle her. That was when she spoke. "So this is what the sailor scouts do. Team up on their opponents to win not a bad idea but not very honorable." Sailor Pluto replied to her why are you here demon you should not be alive. "Simple really because there is a need for me again." I ask what she was talking about. She smiled to me and said "that was a secret. But I will find out in time." at this multiple magic circles appeared around her sailor Pluto screamed take cover. Right then a barrage of baseball size energy balls spread out. I just stood there as they flew past my head wondering what she meant when she said I will find out in time.

Then she ran launching attacks at the others as they perused.

**(Admiral Han Hero pov) **

"Sir the last demon warrior has finally appeared what should we do?" How many androids do we have down there? "Ten sir" I see… have the sailor scouts fight her for the time but keep the androids tailing them. When both parties are at their limits order the androids to kill them all. Also send reinforcements. At this time all I could think why now. Why did she appear? Did we change the time stream by coming back?

"Sir how many reinforcements sir" three drop ships should be enough. "Aye sir" let's see if this will be enough to kill them if not back to collecting data. I can only hope it will be enough.

**(Akanes pov)**

Where is that baka. I wish he told me where he was going. Doesn't he know these kinds of things make me worry? As I walk around town I see a flash of red hair in an ally. I turn back around and investigated it. I see another flash of hair further down right around the corner. I run now. When I round the corner I see ranma with her hair down, with torn cloths breathing heavy. i say to her Ranma… is that you? She turns towards me and replies stay back Akane I don't want to hurt you by mistake!

You would never do that Ranma. I trust you so come on let's get you to doctor Tofu. She looks right in to my eyes. What I see there wasn't the Ranma I know. it was something else as if she wasn't fully there. It was a look I had never seen before, almost as if she was mad! I try to get her so calm down and come with me to see doctor tofu. Too bad all I got out before the world went dark was Ranma…

**(Ranmas pov)**

I see Akane laying on the ground right next to Fey. I clock my head side ways with a slight crazy grin on my face I ask him what he wants with me now. Why is here and why did he knock out Akane. He says that she wanted to take my power away that her jealousies had consumed her. That she thought I was unworthy of this power. I didn't want to beleave the fox. But now that I think about it ever since I came to the Tendo dojo she has been jealous of my strength. I hear then a voice in the back of my head wishering that maybe the fox is right. Maybe he is telling the truth. That in fact ever one we now are out to get us. Yes that all of them where jealous of our power, that all of them wanted to take it away from us. No I say that can't be true. It just can't be.

**(General pov)**

The fox smiles as he disappears into the darkness taking Ranma with him.


End file.
